1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly, relates to a communication device with a ground element to increase the bandwidth of an antenna element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the most popular mobile communication devices are smart phones, which have a variety of functions to satisfy demands of users. Consumers usually select different brands and types of smart phones by considering the weight and thickness thereof. To decrease the thickness, a traditional method is to integrate a system circuit board with a battery element, wherein the system circuit board and the battery element are both disposed on a same plane. Accordingly, the system circuit board does not have a whole rectangular shape. It is a critical challenge for an antenna designer to make a wideband antenna by using a non-rectangular ground element.
To sum up, there is a need to design a novel communication device and a ground element therein, wherein the ground element not only effectively decreases the thickness of the communication device but also increases the bandwidth of an antenna element.